Still Here
by glamgirl16
Summary: Peter Pan thinks he finally got his hands on the Truest Believer. His master plan is finally coming together and Wendy Darling finds herself caught up in all of it. But when feelings change, will Pan give up immortality to save the one he loves? Or will he push his feelings aside and save himself? And what happens when the Dark One interferes? AU DarlingPan.
1. Prologue

Hello there :) This is my first fanfic in this category and I'm super excited to see what kind of response it gets.

First of all, I have a disclaimer: I do not own this story line. The inspiration for this story comes from a YouTube video I found a while ago. The video is titled "Peter+Wendy # Still here (OUAT)" and the uploader/creator is "Hell is empty... And all the devils are here" so all of the credit goes to them. And I mean all. I also recommend watching the video (unless you don't like spoilers). But seriously the video is so amazing and the edits are FLAWLESS. I'm not even kidding.

Second of all, this is more like a short story than a full length, several-chapter fanfiction. It will only be a few chapters long. Five at the most (but that may change... Don't hold me to that). There will also be a lot of time skipping since I am going by the scenes in the video. Everything in this chapter though, I made up myself, except for the last paragraph, just so there would be a better introduction.

Okay, now you can start reading :)

* * *

"You can't be serious!" The tall, blonde boy said trying to be heard over the whoops and hollers of the Lost Boys.

"I'm positive this time," the other boy replied darkly. "This one has more potential than I've seen yet."

"But it's a-" the blonde's face wrinkled in disgust before continuing, "A girl."

His leader laughed. "It doesn't matter. She has what we need."

"And your shadow, it's bringing her here?"

"Tomorrow night." The other confirmed, his face twisting into an evil grin that could be mistaken as boyish, were it not for the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Tomorrow night, a new game begins.

* * *

Wendy sat straight up in her bed. She wasn't sure what had woke her up; John and Michael were still fast asleep. She scanned the room for anything out of place. Her eyes stopped on the only window in the room and Wendy heard it again: three quiet taps.

"John," She whispered to her brother. "John, wake up!"

He only mumbled and rolled over in his sleep.

Wendy let out a huff and threw back the covers, tiptoeing over to the window. She heard the tapping again but didn't see anything that could be making the sound. She sat on the cushioned window seat and went to open the lock when she heard footsteps behind her. Wendy turned her head, making her curls fly out, only to see that it was just Nana. She had heard something too but she knew better than to bark and wake the boys.

Wendy put a finger to her lips, reminding Nana to keep quiet, and went back to unlocking the window. As soon as the latch was free the window flew open, almost knocking her backwards. The lace curtains fluttered in the new wind as she leaned out trying to get a look at whatever was making the tapping noise. After finding nothing, Wendy was about to close the window when something caught her eye. At first she thought it was a dark cloud or just her imagination but as it came closer she could see the outline of a person, complete with glowing, yellow eyes. And it was flying right towards her.

The shadowy figure stopped right outside the nursery window and held out its hand as if it wanted to take her somewhere. Wendy was hesitant at first; the shadow was frightening. But curiosity eventually won over. She took one last look into the nursery, making sure the boys were safe, and grabbed the shadow's outstretched hand. Wendy was immediately lifted off the ground and into the midnight air.

* * *

I know it's short but I will try to make future chapters longer. Please review and tell me what you think!

~glamgirl16


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you to my first reviewer! I love getting feedback so please do not hesitate to let me know how you like the story!

I would like to remind you I do not own this story line. See my author's note in the beginning of the first chapter for full disclaimer.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Wendy shouted over the wind.

The Shadow didn't answer. Wendy wondered if it could even talk. She had read stories before, about magic and far off lands with mystical creatures that could do all sorts of wonderful things. She was sure that this shadow had some form of magic. How else would it be flying?

Then there was a small part of her that was afraid that this was all a dream. That she would wake up with nothing but a faint recollection of what she had dreamt the night before. But Wendy didn't want to think about that right now. Even if this was all a dream, she wanted to enjoy it while she could.

They seemed to be flying towards a large star, one that shined a little brighter than the rest. The closer they got, the more the star began to take a shape. Wendy wasn't sure how it was possible but before she knew it, she and the shadow were flying over an island filled with trees, dotted with rock formations, and ringed with beaches.

Wendy looked over her shoulder to see if she could catch a glimpse of home, but all she saw were misty clouds and constellations she didn't recognize.

The Shadow brought her down into a clearing in the jungle. As soon as she was on her feet, the Shadow let go of her hand and flew out of sight, leaving Wendy alone.

"H-Hello?" She called out hesitantly. She wasn't sure if there was even anyone around to hear her. Wendy suddenly felt very cold wearing only a thin nightgown in the middle of the night. The chilly breeze wasn't helping things either. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms attempting to warm up and called out again.

"Can anyone hear me?"

"I can hear you." Startled by a new voice, Wendy spun around searching for the owner. "Who's there?"

The voice didn't reply. Instead, Wendy felt a light tap on her shoulder. She spun around again and found herself facing a tall, dark, handsome boy with light brown hair and stormy, blue eyes. She jumped in surprise and took a step back. Her mother had always warned her about strangers, especially male ones.

The boy didn't say anything; just stared at her. His expression seemed calm but Wendy caught a mischievous glint in his eye. This made her even more nervous.

"Where am I?" Wendy asked quietly.

The boy smiled, "Where are you?" He repeated as if the answer were obvious. "You're in my kingdom."

"Your kingdom?"

The boy spread his arms out and took a few steps backward, displaying the jungle behind him. "Neverland. This place runs on imagination; on beliefs."

Wendy brightened at the thought. "That sounds wonderful!"

"That it is." He walked back over to Wendy again. "And I'm looking forward to sharing it with you."

Wendy blushed and stuck her hand out. "I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling. What's your name?"

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" He took Wendy's hand. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

"A pleasure to meet you, Peter Pan."

* * *

One Week Later:

Wendy sat on a log at the edge of the clearing trying to block out the dreadfully obnoxious noises the Lost Boys were making. She pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders and glanced up. She caught Peter staring at her again and looked down at the stone cup of water in her hand.

Over the past few days she'd found herself falling in love with Peter but she'd also discovered that he wasn't as fun-loving and friendly as he'd first appeared. She was homesick and she missed her family but she was afraid Peter would be angry with her if she asked to go home.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as the King of Neverland made his way over towards her. Wendy kept her gaze down as he took a seat on the log beside her.

"What's wrong, Darling?" He asked in a voice that made Wendy's heart beat faster and her breathing become heavy.

"Nothing," she replied putting on a fake smile. "Just a bit tired, I suppose."

"Wendy." Peter became more serious. She looked into his eyes. His tone made her nervous.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Stay here. On the Island with me."

He was giving her a choice? Wendy thought to herself. He certainly made it sound that way.

Before she could wait to make the right decision, she did something rash.

"No," Wendy said with maybe a bit too much confidence. "I'm sorry."

Peter Pan sighed and dropped his head as if he were disappointed in her. "I didn't want to have to do this, Darling. But you leave me no choice."

Wendy spent that night in a cage.

* * *

I know I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger but don't worry I'll probably post the next part tomorrow (if my internet lets me). I actually have most of the story written already. I'm just finishing up the last chapter. I think having the story based on something is making it easier to write because i'm not coming up with it all by myself. That and it's also a shorter story :P

Oh I would also like to let you know in advance that this story doesn't necessarily have a happy ending... Before you get mad at me, Darcy, just remember that this is based of the YT video so I'm going by what happens in that :P Text me if you've got a problem with that.

So anyway, thanks for reading :)

~glamgirl16


	3. Chapter 2

Part Two!

* * *

Wendy cursed herself for being so stupid. She should have known Peter wasn't just going to let her go. She sat in the cage made of vines and bamboo stalks for three nights before he came to visit her.

Peter had taken special care to make sure she would not escape and had the cage tied up and hung in a tree. It didn't bother Wendy much. She found the gentle swaying every time the wind blew relaxing. She didn't notice he had come, though, until the cage rocked more than usual and started to lower.

Wendy looked through the spaces between the bamboo and saw him standing at the base of the tree with the rope in his hands, slowly bringing her down to his level.

"Good evening, Darling," he said once she was on the ground. "How has your day been?"

It was almost as if he were mocking her.

"Fine." Wendy bit back but was immediately ashamed by her rudeness.

"Oh, don't be like that, Darling," Pan said pacing back and forth in front of the cage. "I was only trying to be polite."

"Why can't you just let me go home?" There was exasperation in her voice.

"My dear, Wendy, I was hoping you'd have realized by now."

"Realized what?"

"You-" he jabbed a finger in her direction, "-are mine."

Wendy's heart dropped. This was not the Peter Pan she first met. She was starting to think the boy she saw her first night on the island wasn't really Peter at all, but only a disguise used by the real Pan.

One thing Wendy knew for certain: She would never see her family again.

* * *

Pan sat on a stump with a small blade in his right hand and a stick the width of his thumb in the other. He was slowly dragging the sharp edge against the wood, making tiny pieces curl up and fall to the ground between his him, the Lost Boys milled through camp, laughing and joking with each other.

As he shaped his piece of wood, Pan began thinking about the girl called Wendy Darling. She'd been on Neverland for almost two weeks and she still hasn't given in.

Pan remembered a conversation he had with her a few nights after she'd arrived:

_"What's wrong, Peter?" Wendy asked, noticing his hard expression while carving his wood. "_

_Hmm?" he looked up and saw her standing in front of him. "Oh, nothing of importance. No need to worry yourself, Darling." He said it as if he didn't want to her ask any more questions, but in reality Pan was hoping her curiosity would win over so that he could begin the process of tricking her. _

_"Oh, come on, Peter," she said plopping herself down next to him. "You can tell me." _

_He continued with the nonchalant act. "It' just- no one believes in me anymore. And if no one believes, the island will die." Peter lowered his head as if deeply saddened. _

_"But, you're connected to the island," Wendy said putting the pieces together, just as Pan had hoped. "If the island dies, then…" _

_Peter nodded solemnly. He waited for the words he knew she would say next. _

_"I believe in you."_

Then, Pan saw those words as the reason to make her stay but now he knew they were the reason to let her go.

Since she'd said those words, Pan had noticed his feelings for her had changed. He caught himself stealing glances at her whenever he could. He had an unexplainable urge to be near her all the time. At first he thought it was just the magic in him having an attraction to the Heart of the Truest Believer but he was realizing now that he had begun to fall in love with Wendy Darling.

He had to let her go. Because if he fell in love with her there was no way he'd be able to take her heart.

* * *

Sorry these are so short :/ But hey! Two updates in one day! That's good right?

So, it's very likely that there will only be one or two more chapters left... I just finished the last one right before posting this. But when I'm finished this story I will write another so don't you fear! Yes it will be another shortie like this but its still a story! :D

But yeah thanks for reading :)

~glamgirl16


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this story line. See chapter one for more details.

* * *

Wendy was lying in her cage staring at the clouds through the slats in the top daydreaming about a good Peter. One that didn't keep her in a cage and loved her back. She wished she could change him so they could be happy together and make a fresh start. But she knew that could never happen. Not with this Peter.

Wendy was ripped from her dream when she heard him approach. She sat up and saw Peter at the base of the tree from which she was hanging.

Without looking up at her, he loosened the rope and gently lowered her down. He walked over and opened the door, holding his hand out to her. "

I'm sorry, Wendy," he said as she took his hand and let him bring her up out of the cage.

Confused, Wendy asked, "Am I free?"

"You can go," Peter said. "Leave the island."

"B-but I thought-" Wendy was so baffled that she wanted an explanation, even though she knew she should leave as fast as she could.

"Just go!" Peter Pan interrupted her. "Before I change my mind."

Now that she was given the opportunity, Wendy wasn't sure she wanted to leave. She wanted to stay here, with him.

Pan's Shadow floated down to where they were standing and took Wendy's hand.

"No!" Wendy shouted, grabbing Peter's hand. "Wait!" But the Shadow wouldn't listen. It pulled harder, forcing Wendy to let go.

"Peter!" she screamed again, her voice getting lost in the wind as she was swept away from the island forever; leaving The King of Neverland with no Truest Believer and no Wendy Darling.

* * *

Wendy woke up with tears staining her cheeks and her sobs filling the room. She told herself to be quiet, though, so she wouldn't wake her brothers. She'd had another dream about Peter Pan; just like she had every night for the past year.

She got up and sat on the window seat looking out at the two bright stars right next to each other. Wendy Darling closed her eyes and imagined that she was still on Neverland. With Peter.

The big Saint Bernard trotted over and nudged Wendy with her nose, breaking her from her thoughts.

"I should have known better, Nana," Wendy told her. "I should have known better than to let my feelings cloud my judgment."

Nana tilted her head and lifted her ear; her way of saying "What's wrong?"

"He let me go," Wendy felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Because he didn't want me."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, dearie."

Wendy was startled by the unfamiliar voice. She looked up and saw a man with scraggly hair and shiny, green skin standing in the corner. S

he quickly stood up from where she was sitting at the window and was about to call for help when the man flicked his hand and suddenly Wendy's voice wouldn't work. "

Ah, ah, ah," the stranger said, wagging his finger. "I would think twice before doing that."

He waved his hand again and John and Michael were suddenly surrounded in a green haze and lifted from their beds, still sound asleep.

Wendy's eyes widened in fright. This man had magic and it didn't seem like he would use it for good.

"Now," he said. "If you don't want to be an only child, I suggest you do exactly as I say. Do we have a deal?"

Wendy nodded without hesitation. She would do anything to keep her brothers safe.

The man let out a high pitched laugh, "Wonderful!" he began to walk closer to Wendy, making her nervous. "So, a little birdie told me that you recently spent a good bit of time in Neverland, correct?"

Wendy was reminded of her sadness and nodded her head slowly, looking at the floor.

"With a certain devil child named Peter Pan?"

Wendy wanted to argue. She wanted to defend Peter and say that he wasn't a devil. But deep down she knew this man was right. That and she still couldn't speak. She only nodded.

The man smiled evilly, "You love him." He said it as a statement, as if he already knew but he wanted her to admit it. "Don't you?"

Wendy couldn't take it anymore. This man torturing her with his words; it became too much. Tears started flowing and she buried her face in her hands.

The man laughed again. "Then I know exactly what I want you to do first!"

Wendy looked up waiting for an explanation.

"You see," he said. "I've got a bone to pick with Pan." He began walking around and gesturing, as if he were telling a story. "A long time ago he did something terrible to me and I never forgave him for it. He thinks he escaped revenge but that's where you come in, dearie." He pointed a gnarled finger at the poor girl.

"You see this?" he pulled a small square shaped box out of a puff of green smoke. "This is the only thing that can capture and contain Peter Pan forever!" he said the last word with great flourish and a strange motion with his arms. "And you, my dear Wendy Darling, are going to help me put him in it."

* * *

So Rumpelstiltskin got involved... We all know that can't end well.

Please review! Thanks for reading :)

~glamgirl16


	5. Chapter 4

So this is the end already... Wow, two finished stories within the same week? That's a new record for me... ANYWAY read on :) Might want to get the tissues for this chapter though if you're really sappy and emotional. Like me.

* * *

Peter Pan awoke from yet another dream. This time he was sitting on a stump playing his pipes while Wendy sat at his feet, smiling.

It had been a year, and the dreams kept getting worse.

Pan thought that letting her go back home would make it easier, help him forget. But the way he felt now probably hurt worse than it would if the magic ran out.

He threw his hands down in frustration and climbed off of his hammock. Marching out into the camp he addressed his second in command.

"Felix," Pan said without stopping or looking at him. "You're in charge. I'm taking a trip."

"Where are you going?" Felix called from his spot at the fire.

Pan didn't look back as he continued into the jungle. "To London."

* * *

"You know what you have to do, dearie?" The Dark One sneered.

"Yes, I do." Wendy said quietly from her bed. All she wanted to do was keep her brothers safe. Even if it meant never seeing Peter again. But she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep to that once she saw him.

Rumpelstiltskin hid himself and left Wendy to wait for Pan alone.

She lied down in her bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She wasn't sure if she could do this. She learned on Neverland that it was impossible to trick Peter Pan. Even though she had come up with a plan that wasn't necessarily tricking him but somehow it still felt wrong.

Wendy let out a huff just as the window to the nursery flew open causing the curtains to flutter wildly. The lamp on Wendy's bedside blew out and Nana barked at the figure that landed on the windowsill.

The boy stepped into the room and Wendy burst into tears. It was part of the plan but they came without Wendy even trying.

"Peter?" she tried to sound surprised as Pan walked over to the foot of her bed.

"Hello, Darling," he said using the nickname he gave her back in Neverland complete with his signature smirk and quirked eyebrow.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said through sobs.

"I never forgot about you," he said. Wendy couldn't help but feel terrible about what she was about to do. How was she going to allow Rumpelstiltskin to take this boy who had had fallen so in love with?

"Is that really true?" at this point Wendy completely forgot about the plan. She thought he didn't want her. That's why he made her leave Neverland, right? She moved to the end of her bed so she was closer to him.

"We can make that fresh start you always wanted." He said with so much sincerity that Wendy had no choice but to believe him. "Together."

Wendy wasn't sure how he knew that that's what she wanted. But right now that was _all _she wanted. She remembered the good Peter. The one she got to know those first few days on the island. The one that tucked her in at night and played his reed pipes for her. That's the Peter she wanted. She wanted it so badly that she almost gave in.

But as soon as she opened her mouth to say so, she caught sight of Rumpelstiltskin hiding in the shadows behind Peter and she knew she had to do something. Fast.

"You should go." Wendy said hoping he would take the hint.

But Peter persisted, "Let's start over."

"Please, go!" Wendy said as the Dark One revealed himself and began to open Pandora's Box.

"Why?" Peter hadn't noticed Rumpelstiltskin yet.

"You don't understand," Wendy said as she felt the tears coming again. "He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do what he says."

Now Peter saw him, just as the magic started pulling at him. He grabbed her hand, delaying the process.

"I'm sorry," Wendy sobbed.

Their fingers started slipping and Peter pan looked into her eyes and said one last thing before the Box took him.

"Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us."

Then he was gone.

And Wendy Darling had never felt more guilty in her life.

* * *

I know that was a terrible ending. And my next story will have an unhappy ending too DX Sorry guys :(

Well, please tell me what you think. Even if this story has been finished for a while don't be afraid to let me know how you liked it :)

The end of my last story was much more exciting XD

Well, thank you for reading :D

~glamgirl16


End file.
